


Rainbow In Reverse

by ssushiiii



Series: SNK but some of them are YouTubers [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biracial Character, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Disabled Character, Exposition, Fluff, Gay Marco Bott, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mentions of religion, Why Did I Write This?, YouTube, Youtuber AU, this is a mess, youtube tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssushiiii/pseuds/ssushiiii
Summary: Jean and Marco vs the pride rewind tag.





	Rainbow In Reverse

Marco hadn’t planned on filming anything today but one of his internet friends had tagged him to participate in something called the pride rewind tag.  
Needless to say, Jean had also got himself dragged into said video.

Once the camera equipment had all been set up in their pairs office and both had resumed their positions in front of it, Jean hits record.

\--------

“Hi there everyone. I’m Marco, that there is Jean” He points towards the other man, who gives a small, two-fingered salute. “And today, what are we doing?”  
the two-toned haired man chirps in “Well, what we are doing is a little something called the ‘Pride Rewind Tag’ because we are both queer and someone tagged us to do it”.

The dark-haired man makes a semi-circle with his hands above his head “Yes. that is in fact what we are doing. I have the questions here on my phone, Jean is going to go first”  
“Am I?”  
“You are, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Numero uno. How do you identify?”  
“In general, or just sexuality and gender stuff?”  
“I’d go for in general.”  
“In that case. I identify as Jean Luis Adrian Kirstein. Meaning, I identify as myself. I am a Cis-gender bisexual male. I say bi, but pan also works but bi is more well understood. I’m white, specifically, I’m half English, half French. FYI that's not just an excuse to make me sound more cultured, I'm aware I'm a pasty bitch. My mum was born and raised in France and moved here to go to Uni back in the late 80s and hasn’t lived anywhere else since. I am both a British citizen and a French citizen because of my Mum. I was raised in a seriously Roman-Catholic household, despite that, my parents still got divorced when I was three. I did the whole Confirmation thing, which is where the Adrian in my name come, but I’m a lot more casual now, I.e.- I only go to church if my mum is here or for weddings etcetera. I am an only child and finally, I am also able-bodied. And according to Sasha and the rest of the Internet, a professional meme”.  
“I too identify as myself funnily enough, myself being Marco Quentin Piero Felix Bodt. I am very well aware that I have two too many middle names but both my parents decided they wanted me to have their dads names and Felix is my confirmation name cause, like Jean I was brought up Catholic, but we weren’t really super strict or anything. I am a homosexual cis-male, so usually I just go by gay because I cannot be bothered saying homosexual every single time. My family is completely cool with that”.  
“Just to clarify, my Mum is completely cool with me being Bi too in case ya’ll were curious”.  
“Both of our famalams are pretty liberal despite being super religious. I am biracial. My Dad is black and was born in Belgium and my mum is white and Italian, but for some reason they moved to England a few months after I was born. I myself was born in Belgium. I’m a Belgian and a British citizen. I am disabled, in my case, I had meningitis when I was two and my right arm had to be amputated, and I have Peripheral Neuropathy, which I have a video on and I shall link it in the description and that little I card in the corner. And that there is moi”. He picks up his phone aain and reads off the next question. “Number two. Share a story of you doing something that probably hinted to everyone around you that you were queer/trans/etc”.

Jean squints a little “I have a small photo of the two us on my desk at work and I’ve had a couple of pupils ask me who you are. I also only wear a rainbow lanyard and have a pride flag on my wall, so that.”  
“I think it means when you were little, but I suppose that works too”.  
“A, baby Jean. I used to make all my action figures kiss when I was little. How about you freckle features?”  
“I obsessed over Gok Wan and I apparently wanted to be him. May have been pretty telling”  
“And now you’re a stylist as well as doing this”.  
“That I am.” The brown eyed man does a little dance with his shoulders. “Number threeeeeeeeee when was the first time you had an inkling you were different?”

“OFFT, deep. The first time I went to a party in high school. I think I was fourteen, so in about 2008. Basically, for all you non-Brits out there, children get very drunk at parties as soon as they hit high school. Drunk fourteen-year-olds are not a uncommon sight. Basically, I had way too many Smirnoff ice’s and I started trying to kiss everyone that I thought was attractive, and that included guys. After that I was a lot more aware of who I found attractive and I realised that I had feelings for guys as well. But I only dated girls until I was eighteen because I was too scared to acknowledge that I wasn’t straight. Still kissed guys at parties though, and I had a crush on Marco here the whole damn time, which I acknowledged but didn’t act upon until we had left sixth form”.  
“That’s so cute. Also, don’t get drunk kiddos, he is a bad example”.  
“I am a bad example. The fact that I’m a teacher is just scary.”  
“It is. I didn’t have a moment of recognition really. I sort of always knew; I just didn’t really know that there was a word for it. I always just said I fancied girls that I didn’t hate, but I used to have a huge crush on my best friend in primary school, but at the time I didn’t know it was a crush. Numero quattro, when did you first learn about being gay/queer/etc.?”  
“when we did the basic sexual health topic in year six. Obviously, they didn’t go into too much depth because it was the mid-2000s, but my teacher did mention briefly that not everyone was straight. Figuring out I was bi took a lot longer and a lot of internet research because I just thought I was wrong or something. I took t using bi as a label when I was seventeen but didn’t come out to people, bar Marco until two years after”.  
“I was pretty early. I remember a story on Coronation street about one of the characters being gay and that’s when I was like, oh, that’s what that is. I came out t my family when I was thirteen or something, but I had known for a while before that. We are on the last official question now. Who was your first queer celebrity crush?”  
“Easy. Idris Elba. I became mildly obsessed after I watched Thor back when I was sixteen. Everyone else was fawning over Chris Hemsworth, who I will admit, is very attractive. To this day, I’m a Heimdall stan”.  
“Mine is an odd one. This guy who presented Newsround on CBBC called Ricky. I was fourteen and I waited for newsround to come on just so I could see him. And last but not least, numero sei, tag four people to do the tag too!”  
“Ria and Ymir.”  
Marco nods “And I want Reiner to do it, maybe rope Bert into doing it with you”.  
“Armin. You hath all been tagged. Get it done lads”.

The pair kiss quickly before ending the video and turning off the camera.

\--------

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed that.  
> I felt like doing a little bit of writing, but I didn't d=feel like working on Red Wings today, cause it's about to get super depressing, and I was in a good mood, so this fic happened.  
> So yeah, this is a sequel to my other fic 'You vs the guy they told you not to worry about'.
> 
> As for their full names, they are actually thought out:  
> Jean Luis Adrian Kirstein  
> Luis (that's his grandads name: French) Adrian (confirmation name: means brave)
> 
> Marco Quentin Piero Felix Bodt  
> Quentin (dad side grandad: from Belgium) Piero (mum side grandad: from Italy) Felix (confirmation name: means happy)
> 
> If you did enjoy this mess, comments and kudos are much appreciated, and you can find me on Twitter and Tumblr @/ssushiiii.


End file.
